


On The Street

by ParadiseAvenger



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Prostitution, Rape Recovery, awareness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseAvenger/pseuds/ParadiseAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Street Kids Awareness. Sora had run away to the street, hiding in the filth of selling his body for money and food. Kairi had tended his abused body a few times in the hospital. Then, the night he needed someone, she was there. Three-shot. AU. SoraXKairi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

A dark shot.

X X X

It was so tempting to take the money. It was greasy and warm, crinkling against his palm where he was trying to push the older man back. The worn threadbare car seats pressed against the naked flesh of his back, prickling his skin where things he didn’t want to think about had dried. Goose bumps rose on his bare chest as the man’s hand ran down his exposed chest, pinching lightly at his nipple and then pushing on his narrow thigh. 

“Come on, just let me have a little taste of you,” the older man purred against the shell of his ear, lapping at his pulse. He pushed the money harder into the young man’s palm, crushing him against the dirty seats of the car. “And then let me inside the heat of you.”

“No,” the young man whispered weakly and pushed the older man back again. 

“What’ll it take? Another fifty?” 

“No…”

But it was so tempting to take the money. God knew how much he needed it, but if he didn’t get out now… He would die doing this. He would die selling himself in the backseat of a rusted-out clunking car with two broken windows. 

“Come on, let me fuck you!” The man was getting angry, gripping his narrow shoulders hard enough to bruise and slamming him back into the seat. “You fucking whore!”

“No!” 

Sora shoved back with both hands and managed to stumble from the car. The man called after him, but he didn’t turn back. 

He _couldn’t._

A light cold drizzle dusted his heated naked flesh and sank through his thin tattered jeans. He clutched his shirt to his chest and then shrugged quickly into it. Ducking his head, he rushed down the street blindly, ignoring the older man calling out for him. But Sora was dirty smoke and he disappeared on the streets within seconds. A few hours later, he hadn’t found a dry place to hide for the night and he was shivering with cold. The thought of the hundred greasy dollars in his hands made his skin crawl. He almost left the alley to look for a customer, but refused to sink into that again after escaping only a few hours before. 

He darted from the alley and slammed headlong into someone warm and soft. For one panicked moment, he stared up, fearing that the man he had shoved away had found him.

“Is that you?” The soft feminine voice cut through his skin like gentle flames. “Sora?”

His radioactive cerulean eyes met the cobalt twilight-colored eyes of the young nurse that had tended his damaged body on more than one occasion. She looked more beautiful than usual out of her white nurse’s outfit. She was wearing a formfitting red-velvet dress that came to mid-thigh and low-heeled black leather boots that ended below her knees. Her cranberry tresses pulled back from her pale alabaster face with shiny obsidian combs. She had on a long black coat, a big red umbrella over her head, and a small black purse tucked in the crook of her elbow. 

“Miss Kairi,” he gasped out and scrambled backwards on his sore ass. His spine connected with the corner of the building behind him and he hissed in agony. 

Immediately, she was kneeling in front of him, shielding his face from the rain with her umbrella and putting her free hand on his shoulder. He felt the heat of her body seeping into his icy-cold skin and shivered as her palm pressed against the side of his throat. 

“Your pulse is racing,” Kairi murmured. “What are you doing out in this weather?”

Thunder snarled in the distance and lightning lit up the haunted city. 

Sora lowered his eyes, ashamed that she was seeing him like this. “You know why,” he whispered. “I don’t… have any place to go.”

Kairi straightened, putting her long shapely legs at his eye level. Sora looked up at her, but her face was turned away towards the light of the distant moon. She inhaled deeply and let it out. Then, she turned back to him and Sora quickly lowered his eyes. 

“Come on,” she said and extended her hand to him. 

He looked up at her quickly, startled. “What?”

“I’m going to take you some place safe,” Kairi said softly. 

Sora scrambled to his feet, brushing past her in a great hurry to escape. “I’m not going to a shelter,” he said to her sharply when he was what he felt was a safe distance from her. “You don’t know the kinds of things that happen there.”

He had been to the shelter before, seeking safety like so many other naïve street urchins. He had learned that these places were not so much shelters as just streets running inside buildings, even darker sometimes than the streets themselves. Sora had been beaten and ravaged many a time in the bathroom or in the dark little rooms packed with threadbare cots. It was in such a shelter that he had been taken for the first time by more than one man.

Kairi reached out for him again, her hand looking soft and pale and inviting. “I know. I’m supposed to meet Riku for dinner tonight, but I think this is more important,” she murmured. “I’d like for you to come home with me, stay with me. You’ll be safe.”

Sora narrowed his eyes and took a step back. He had trusted this nurse and now she was… what? Picking him up as her fuck-toy for the night? 

“No!” He said sharply. “I’m trying to get out of this life.”

Kairi took a few steps toward him, but Sora took a step back for each one she took forward. Then, his back was against the wall and he had nowhere to go. He squeezed his sky-colored eyes tightly shut and dug his ragged nails into the brick wall. Kairi laid her palm along the side of his face, cupping the curve of his jaw and gently putting the pad of her thumb to a scar in the corner of his mouth. He shuddered at the gentle innocent contact. 

“Please, Sora, I know you are,” she whispered. “I want to help you. You’ll be safe if you come with me. I can give you a roof for a while.”

When he hesitantly opened his eyes, he saw heartbreaking honesty in her indigo orbs. He didn’t realize he had nodded until her petal-pink lips curved in a soft beautiful smile. A light moist breeze blew a few feathers of lose cranberry hair into her face, making her look like an angel. 

“Thank you,” she whispered and gently drew him close enough to be sheltered beneath her umbrella. 

Who knew? Maybe she was his angel… It certainly did seem like God had sent her to him that dark stormy night only moments before the skies opened up and thunder shattered the silence of the city. 

…

Kairi’s apartment was small and sparsely furnished. She had a small kitchen, a scarred table with a few chairs pulled up around it, a low battered couch, and a television set up on a narrow dresser. Down the ghastly green hallway, there were two closed doors. One led to her bedroom and the other to a bathroom, he supposed. There weren’t many pictures on the walls. There was one of her and a silver-haired man, one of who he assumed were her parents, and then a stunning photograph of the sun setting across a beautiful beach.   
Kairi glanced at Sora and saw him shiver in relief as the heat of her apartment washed over him. Then, his cerulean eyes widened cutely as he took in the shabby appearance and his lips curved into a faint smile. 

“Do you like it?” she whispered to him.

He jolted as if struck and whirled to face her. “Yes,” he whispered with his eyes soft and trusting. Then, his face abruptly went pale, as if he was frightened that she would hurt him with this knowledge. 

“Sora,” Kairi murmured. “It’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you.”

He tucked in his shoulders, looking fragile and frightened, like a small injured animal. “I’ve heard that before,” he whispered, so quiet that she barely heard him. 

Her heart broke and went out to him. She gently put her hand on his narrow back, feeling the crags and bumps of his ribs through his thin shirt. He shuddered like something shattered beyond repair, but didn’t pull away. “Are you afraid?” she whispered.

“Yes,” he confessed.

She withdrew her hand. “Don’t be,” she whispered. 

He turned back to meet her eyes and hesitated for a moment with his split lips slightly parted. Then, he closed his mouth and shook his head. “Thank you… for bringing me here,” he said finally.

Kairi smiled softly. “Why don’t you go shower, clean up some, and I’ll make up the bed for you,” she said lightly.

Sora glanced at her from the corner of his eye, found nothing dark and suspicious in her gaze, and finally nodded. “That would be nice,” he murmured and Kairi gave him a small encouraging push. He stumbled away from her, lighter than she thought, and flit down the hallway like a smoky shadow. 

Only then did Kairi step into the kitchen and lift the phone from its cradle. “Riku?” 

“Kairi? Is that you?” Riku’s concerned voice washed over her like tsunami, slamming through her head like an axe. He was ridiculously loud when he was concerned.

“Yes, it’s me,” Kairi said, wincing.

“Where are you? I was worried sick. You should’ve called if you were going to be late.”

“I know, I know, but I won’t be coming at all.”

“What?! Why?!”

“I ran into that boy again.”

“That boy?”

Kairi nodded, but then murmured yes. “You don’t understand, Riku. I ran into him on the street in the rain. He looked so scared and fragile and he’s all beaten up…”

“Kairi, I love you so much for your big heart, but…”

Kairi sighed heavily. “I know, but I really think he needs me.”

“You think every wound needs your lips to kiss it,” he said almost bitterly. 

She was silent, glaring at the fridge as if it had done something to her. 

Riku sighed. “I’m sorry, Kairi.”

“I know you are, but once I help him, I think… I might be able to move on.”

“Alright,” Riku said long-sufferingly. 

“Riku, you’re my best friend. I love how understanding you are.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Anyway you could make new plans?”

“Sure, I’ll call Xion. She said she was free, but I promised dinner with you. If anything, you getting over your past will let me spend more time with my girlfriend.”

Kairi giggled. “Thanks, Riku. I’ll call you later, okay?”

“Sure, call me if you need anything.”

Then, he hung up. 

…

Kairi took the milk from her half-empty fridge and poured herself a tall glass. After changing into her favorite cotton pajamas, she settled on the couch, covered herself with a thick quilt, and snuggled down for the night. She turned on the television and watched something with half-closed eyes. Before she knew it, she was dead asleep.

Sora lingered at the threshold of the hallway, nervously watching the back of the sofa where the sleeping nurse lay. 

She was being so kind to him… kinder than he knew he deserved. 

He wanted to do something for her… anything… 

But he was only good for one thing.

He had heard it a million times.

Slinking like the wisp of smoke he was, Sora made his way to the foot of the couch where Kairi’s naked feet stuck out from beneath the quilt she was nestled under. Her toenails were painted pale lavender, shimmering with a faint dusting of glitter. Gently, Sora took her bare feet in his hands, relishing her soft skin and the warmth of her. Then, he slid his hands up her leg, cupping the smooth muscle of her calf. She groaned softly in her sleep and stretched out her legs, pushing her toes against his chest. 

Sora slipped his hands farther up her legs, stroking his fingers along her inner thighs. He shivered despite his desire to make her feel wonderful when she parted her legs almost eagerly to his touch. Her short cotton shorts slipped easily aside to reveal her soft panties in plain violet. 

Sora had been with women many times, but less often than he had been with men. Still, he knew exactly which places to touch and how to touch them. 

He gently pulled the quilt from her body. Her fingers clutched momentarily at the coverlet, but he was finally able to draw it away without waking her. With her shorts, she was wearing a light tank top that had already ridden up her stomach, revealing a flat expanse of smooth cream-colored flesh. Gently, Sora ghosted his palms over the bared flesh and then slipped them beneath her shirt to cup her full soft breasts. Her nipples responded to his warmth eagerly, pressing against his palms. He pinched them lightly between his fingers and she arched her back into his touch. 

Sora ran his hands down her stomach, hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties and shorts, and pulled them slowly down her legs. She groaned again, stretching out her toes and running them across his stomach as if she was awake. Sora was still half-dressed from his shower and her touch raised goose bumps on his naked flesh. 

It had been so long since anyone had touched him in a way that didn’t cause pain. 

He laid her shorts and panties neatly on the arm of the sofa and then slipped nervously over her. His hips pressed painfully into the arm, crushing on bruises where rough hands had gripped him fiercely. He slipped his hands between her thighs and gently parted them. Her slit was neatly shaved and pink at the center like a flower that was flushed with desire. He parted her outer lips, relishing the moisture that had formed between her legs. 

He drew a soft lick over the core of her, nipping lightly at her clit. She tasted sweet, like nothing he had ever tasted before. He used to be disgusted with oral sex, with the taste, and the way women yanked him closer, but for Kairi… She moaned low in her chest and twisted her fingers through his soft hair. Sora pushed a finger into her, stroking her inner walls, and smiling to himself as she bucked her hips into his practiced touch. He easily found her G-spot and stroked it, listening to her begin to moan in intense pleasure. He caught her clit again, licking at it almost aggressively, but she only responded more. 

He added another finger, pressing deeper and quickening the pace. Her grip on his hair became slightly painful as she desperately drew him closer. She was nearing her peak, he could tell. Then, with a soft scream, she came. Her juices filled his mouth, but he drank all of her essence where he never had before. 

He was about to pull away when she inhaled sharply and her violet eyes fluttered open. For one heart-stopping moment, she stared right at him and fear blossomed in his chest. Then, she withdrew her fingers from his hair, curled her legs against her chest, and covered her face with her small white hands.

“Oh god,” she whispered.

Sora sat back and wiped his face.

“Sora, why would you do that?”

“I… I wanted to do something for you,” he confessed and worried his fingers against his thighs. Thin patches were worn on the denim from this nervous habit. 

Kairi gathered the quilt against her chest, hiding her nudity. “You don’t understand, Sora. I didn’t take you in because I thought you could do something for me. I just… want to help you. Something in me wants to help you…”

“Why? I’m not anything to you… not anything to anybody…” He lowered his face, closing his eyes in shame. 

Kairi slipped from the couch, clutching the blanket to her nakedness, and wrapped her arms around him. She slipped her fingers through his soft locks and rubbed his back. After a long moment, his arms went around her, lightly at first, but then he desperately clutched her to him. He was shaking like a small broken bird. 

“I don’t know why,” she whispered, “but you’re important to me.” She rubbed his naked back, feeling the bumps of his ribs and raised scars. He had been through Hell and back again. 

He shivered at her touch as she traced the long slashes on his back. “You don’t know… how long it’s been since someone’s touched me without… hurting me,” he whispered and dug his fingers into her as he gripped her closer. 

“What are these from?” she whispered, almost afraid of the answer.

“A whip.” 

She shivered and the words just slipped from her lips. “W-why?”

“Why?” He looked at her, sky-colored eyes glowing. “What do you mean?”

“Why did it happen?” she whispered.

He turned his face away, color draining from his skin. “I… needed the money. I thought it was going to be a regular fuck–” Kairi winced and Sora dug his teeth into his lip, ashamed. “I’m sorry.”

She cupped his face, lifting his eyes to meet her own twilight-colored orbs. “It’s not your fault.”

“It was. I was desperate. I hadn’t eaten in a while and he was waving two hundred dollars in my face,” he tried to pull away from her but to no avail. Desperately, he met her eyes, trying to make her understand why he had done it. “I couldn’t say no.”

Gently, she put her lips to his cheek. 

His face flushed with color. He had been kissed before. He had had tongue in his mouth before. Hell, he had had more than tongue in his mouth before. But the way she kissed him was… beautiful, special, and above all… pure. 

“You should get some sleep, okay?” she murmured and ghosted her fingers down the slender curvature of his naked chest. “We’ll sort all this out tomorrow.”

He nodded slowly and she pushed him to his feet. Putting her back to him, Kairi redressed, heedless of his eyes following the naked curves of her body. Then, she sat down on the couch and changed the channel on the television. Silently, Sora went to her bedroom and made himself nervously comfortable on her bed. The sheets smelled of her skin and flowers and soap. 

They smelled clean.

He didn’t miss the ratty car with the threadbare seats that stank of sex where he sold himself, was fucked, and slept. This was Heaven on earth to him, but the dark part of his mind wanted to insist that this was all a trick. He fought that part of him well into the night, but by morning, it had sunk its claws deep into him.

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns? 


	2. Part II

Thought the time skip deserved its own chapter.

X X X

~Two months later~

Within a week or bringing him home with her, Kairi had landed Sora a small job at her friend’s café. He was hard-working and beautiful and attracted custom quickly, but not quite in the way Kairi had hoped. Many of his old customers, the ones who had raped and beaten him, flocked in the hopes of getting inside him again. But, besides them, he also attracted a lot of new female customers to the café. His eyes were spoken of often. Girls wet their panties for him with a single glance. 

But, Kairi was supporting another person on her meager pay. They were barely scraping by, but she tried not to show Sora that. He wasn’t an idiot, though, and found out rather quickly. He had soon stopped eating, telling Kairi that he had eaten at the café.

It became so tempting to start selling himself again, to help Kairi pay the bills, but…

“Kai,” he murmured, sitting on the coffee table in front of her one night.

“Yes?” she said and stretched her feet out into his lap. He ran his hand down her shin, feeling the soft warm flesh. For her, he would tear his body to pieces. 

“Is there… a way I could help?”

She laughed softly. “Help with what?”

His cerulean eyes met hers, wise beyond their years. “I know, Kai,” he whispered.

She closed her eyes. 

“I could… sell my body…” he offered.

“No!” The vehemence in her voice shocked him and he almost shrank back before remembering that this was Kairi. She would not hurt him.

“Why?” he whispered.

She put her arms around him and he nestled against her breasts, breathing in the scent of her skin. “Because… I love you, Sora…” she whispered into his hair, stroking her fingers through his soft chocolate tresses. 

“You what?!” He pushed her back, desperately looking into her face. “What…?”

Her eyes sparkled. “I love you,” she repeated. “And I don’t want to see you go through that again.”

“Love me? Love me how?” he begged, gripping her shoulders.

“What do you mean?” Kairi asked. She had never seen him so desperate before. His eyes looked wild, glowing in the darkness like radioactive pools, darting like he was trapped. 

“How?” he whispered desperately. “How do you love me?”

Kairi cupped his face, trying to catch his eyes, but he denied her that.

“Please,” he whimpered. “What am I to you?”

“Oh, Sora,” Kairi whispered. 

She remembered this. 

She remembered being like him, so lost and so alone, living in the filth of the streets of this disgusting worn-out city. She remembered being desperate to do anything to help the first people that had ever showed her a kind touch, to not hurt her.

Riku and Xion…

She met Xion one dark night, standing at the corner in her short skirt and worn coat, clutching herself and shivering. Xion was wearing a thick black wool trench coat, warmer than the sun itself, and carrying a sack of groceries. She stopped at Kairi’s side, stared at her for a small moment, taking in the state of her body, maybe deciding whether or not Kairi was into drugs. Either way, in the next moment, she shrugged out of her warm coat, put it around Kairi’s shoulders, handed her the sack of groceries and a few small bills, then she wrote her phone number on Kairi’s palm along with her name, and just… walked away. That was the first time Kairi met someone who didn’t want something from her and the first night she could return to the hovel she called home without having to sell herself for dinner.

After that, every time Kairi saw Xion on the streets, Xion wordlessly gave her something—money, food, clothing, whatever she happened to have on her person at the time. Not long after that, Kairi met Riku, Xion’s boyfriend. Xion had looked sick and pale, washed-out at the time. 

Then, she stopped seeing Xion at all, only Riku.

Riku bought her dinner at a cheap 80s diner where the waitresses wore poodle skirts. She was quiet, afraid of him, until they got to dessert. Then, Riku told her he wasn’t going to hurt her and why Xion hadn’t been coming. Xion was sick, taken ill with cancer, and would need a bone marrow transplant to survive, but they couldn’t find anyone who had the same blood type as she did. AB negative, it was rare, almost impossible to find. 

Kairi had met his eyes and whispered, “That’s my blood type.”

Riku’s eyes had widened and Kairi’s heart skipped several beats. Had these people been so kind to her because they knew that? Her blood ran cold and she had been about to bolt from the diner when Riku caught her hand. 

The look in his jade eyes was so desperate, so hopeful, that she couldn’t help but stay. “Please, you can help her. You can save her. Please!” He didn’t say anything about what he and Xion had done for her, didn’t even try to blackmail her. He didn’t try anything. He just… begged.

Kairi remembered nodding, remembered the pain of the transfusion, and then, something in her life changed. When Xion opened her beautiful eyes, smiled and Riku, and then turned to Kairi and simply said, “Thank you,” Kairi knew she could never go back to the way she was before. They had saved her, offered her a roof while she went back to school and got her GED, and then helped her onto her feet. Kairi got herself into college as a nurse, boosting her pay by donating her rare AB negative blood.

Without Riku and Xion, she never would have survived, and now… Sora was walking in her footsteps and she was playing the savior. But she couldn’t be as selfless as Riku and Xion, he wasn’t just a boy on the street who needed help. He had become precious to her. She couldn’t imagine a day where she woke up and he wasn’t in the kitchen making breakfast with his beautiful cerulean eyes to bright and trusting. If he left, if anything happened to him, there would be a hole in her life. 

She had fallen irrevocably in love with him.

“Sora,” she whispered and rested her cheek against his. For a long moment, she held him and then she felt the wetness running down his face. When she pulled back to look at him, he denied her, hugging her close so she couldn’t see his face.

“Please, I want to help you. I’d do anything for you,” he whispered.

 _“I could… sell my body…”_ His offer echoed in her head, throbbing deep in her chest like a second heartbeat. Kairi threaded her fingers through his hair and breathed into him. 

He squirmed, unsettled by her silence. “Please, you don’t have to protect me. I’ve been through it all. I can take it. If it’s for you, I’ll do anything,” he offered. “I’ll go back. I’ll sell myself. I can. They’ll want me.”

“Sora, I could never let you go back. I love you.”

He made a distressed broken sound in his throat. “Why?” His voice cracked, thick and heavy with some unknown emotion. “How?”

Kairi hugged him close, inhaling the clean scent of his skin. “Because you’re you,” she whispered.

Suddenly, he shoved on her shoulders, forcing her back. “Don’t fuck with me,” he snapped bitterly. His eyes were dark and cold, but also so desperate. “Not you. Don’t do this to me.”

Kairi’s eyes widened, her mouth going dry. Suddenly, he was the boy she had met in the hospital with his mouth split like a Chelsea Smile at the corners, battered and bloodied, beaten within an inch of his days with broken bones poking through his dirty skin, and refusing to stray from the story that he had fallen down the stairs at the park when it was so obvious someone had done this to him. 

“Don’t fuck with me,” Sora repeated. “Not you. Please, not you.” His voice was all at once dangerous and frightening and so hurt. “No one will ever love me. He told me that. He’s always told me that…” His eyes looked far-seeing, glazed…

“Sora?” Kairi whispered. 

His head snapped up, met her eyes, and then stumbled to his feet. He tore from her arms and bolted from the apartment as if the devil himself were at his heels. Kairi screamed his name, shoved her feet into her shoes, and darted after him. By the time she reached the street, Dirty Smoke Sora was already long gone and there was no trace of him anywhere.

…

Riku and Xion knocked on her door not even twenty minutes later. Xion was strong and whole now, her skin glowing with health. She embraced Kairi in a tight hug and Riku wrapped his arms around them both, practically lifting them from the ground. 

Xion held Kairi back at arm’s length and smiled softly. “Tell us everything,” she murmured.

Kairi’s indigo eyes welled with tears, but she brushed them away and nodded.

…

Sora was on the street again and surprisingly frightened. He realized he had been safe in Kairi’s arms for a long time. The thought of being out here, of being beaten and raped and hurt again, was sickening. He wrapped his arms tightly around his middle and ducked into an alley. 

Warm arms encircled his waist and breath hissed against the shell of his ear. “I knew you’d come back. Scum like you will always come back,” a voice purred in his ear. A tongue traced the side of his throat and a shiver ran down Sora’s spine.

“Get off me,” he whispered. He wanted to struggle, but it felt like too much effort. 

“As if you didn’t miss me, Sora.” The other man snorted. “What a girly name. It just sounds like the name of someone who should be fucked.”

Sora shivered, struggling lamely against the restraining arms.

“I knew she’d eventually kick you out.”

“She didn’t kick me out,” Sora whispered, voice burning in his chest. “She said she loved me.”

“Loved you as what? Her fuck toy?”

A shiver went through his skin. “No, she… she never wanted me to…”

“Because you’re a disgusting tramp.”

“No!”

“Then why else would she ever want you?”

Sora shuddered and the hands stroked down his chest, cupping his genitals. 

“That the only reason anyone’s ever wanted you. Just to fuck you or to fuck you over.”

“She’s not like that…” The conviction had left his voice. He sounded small and hurt, like a wounded child. 

Cold hands gripped his shaft and squeezed gently, milking him to fullness. “Yeah fucking right,” the voice continued. “You know that no one’s ever wanted you for anything. Not even your mother.”

Sora wriggled away, clutching the top of his jeans with one hand pressed over the side of his neck where the tongue had been lapping. “Stop it,” he whispered.

His father lifted a brow and then grinned cruelly. “Too much truth for my little girlish bastard boy?”

Sora curved in his shoulders. “Just go away.”

“What else are you going to do? Are you going to starve on the street?”

Sora’s eyes darted to the mouth of the alley. He was going to run, anything would be better than being trapped here with his father. Even going back to Kairi and listening to her voice tormenting his broken mind with words he couldn’t hope to understand. In the instant he turned to run, his father was already on him. A hand crushed over his mouth, smothering his cries and his breath. Sora’s face was pressed into the cold concrete, chafing away the skin. He struggled even as his father forced him flat onto his stomach and pressed him irrevocably there with powerful force. The cold evening air kissed the exposed flesh of his waist and a moment later his father’s mouth was there, biting and devouring him. Sora couldn’t get a breath into his parched lungs. He could escape. His fingers clawed helplessly at the pavement, nails breaking and tearing.

His father got his hands in the waistband of his jeans, yanked them down, and fondled Sora from behind. He whimpered, wriggling his hips and turning his waist in an attempt to escape, but his father was bigger and stronger. A finger pressed into his body, stretching and tearing his soft flesh, plowing into his without a care. He bit down on his father’s hand and rolled over, trying to struggle only to be crushed into the pavement again. 

“You little pussy,” his father growled and punched him. 

More flesh peeled from Sora’s face and blood splattered across the concrete. He let out a quiet cry of anguished and his foot slammed into the mess of trashcans pushed up against the alley wall. For one moment, they both lay perfectly still, listening.

A bright light flashed at the mouth of the alley and Xion’s soft voice stretched down it. “Sora?”

With one more sound and agonizing blow to Sora’s face, his father bolted to his feet and rocketed away. Clutching himself and moaning in agony, Sora rolled himself into a ball and tried to ignore the bright light shining in his eyes.

…

“His pupils are dilating. He’s starting to come around.”

Sora felt like it was the bad old days. When he got trashed and butchered by some fucker and woke up in the hospital. The worst part was finding out he had been stiffed on his pay on top of it. So for all the pain and degradation of selling his body, he had nothing to show for it. That had happened to him a fair number of times. He was pretty and he was thin, like a girl. People thought they could take advantage of him and they could.

He was weak.

Sora thought back. He had met Kairi in this hospital. When was that? Two years ago? Longer or shorter? 

He couldn’t remember. 

How long had he been here? 

Quelling the first vestiges of panic, he thought back again. The first time he had been here, the first time he had met Kairi. Was it when he had gotten the Chelsea Smile from having his mouth fucked to hard? No, before that, he was sure. When? Probably when his jaw had been broken. Yes, he remembered wanting so badly to talk to her, to explain why he was doing what he was doing, as if it actually mattered to her. He remembered his jaw wired shut, his voice trapped in his chest. 

Then the Chelsea Smile. He could talk to her then and he had. He told her everything, desperate for some reason, for her to believe that there was some good in him, that there was something worth saving in him. She had believed him. God, he would always remember that she had believed him. 

His cerulean eyes flickered open, momentarily blinded by the bright fluorescent lights over head. People were peering down at him… Riku, Xion, and Kairi. Sora lurched upright in bed, voice lost somewhere in his throat.

Kairi put her hand on his chest, easing him back against the pillows. “Thank god you’re okay,” she whispered. 

“Yeah, you’re lucky I found you when I did,” Xion said and perched on the edge of his bed. “That guy almost had you.”

Sora shivered. 

“Who was that, anyway?” Riku asked. His arms were crossed over his chest. He looked stern and unhappy. 

Sora lowered his eyes. “My… He’s no one,” he snapped. 

“Sora,” Kairi whispered and gently touched his shoulder. “Please, who was that man?”

Sora lowered his eyes and shivered. “My… father…”

“Your father?” Kairi repeated.

Xion leaped to her feet, pale and startled looking. Riku put a hand on her arm and pushed her into a seat with a concerned but careful look in his green eyes. Kairi met Riku’s eyes and he nodded lightly. Then, silently, he led Xion from the room and closed the door behind them.

“Your father?” Kairi said again. “But when Xion found you, she said it looked like he had been going to… Would your father have raped you?”

Sora turned away, silent as the grave and looking very ashamed.

“Sora?”

“Yes!” he snapped venomously. “Yes he would have. You don’t understand what my family is like.”

“Could you… tell me a little?”

Sora hugged himself. “You don’t want to know.”

“Please?”

He glanced at her, took in the heartbreaking honesty in her eyes, and lowered his hands from his shoulders. “My parents were raping me,” he confessed. “That’s why I’m on the streets. I ran away. I couldn’t take it anymore.” 

He dragged in a deep shuddering breath. “It started off when I was little, my mother would hold me in her arms and touch me… all of me. Then, it got a little worse. She would hold me down, touching me and kissing me, telling me how beautiful I was. Then, one day, she just took off all my clothes and she took me in her mouth. My own mother sucked me off. I remember it feeling good, liking it, but knowing somewhere in my head that it was wrong.” 

“Then, it started with my father. He was worse. While mom made me feel good, he got off on hurting me,” he whispered. “He beat me black and blue and then he had toys for me. He put stuff in my mouth, in my ass, down my cock…”

Kairi shivered.

Sora made a small sound of pain deep in his chest. “But he really liked to…” he swallowed, shuddering. “He liked to share me with his friends. They all came over when Mom went out with friends. They would get me in the middle and circle me, pushing and shoving. I was safe from the rape until I fell. Once I fell, they’d be all over me.” 

He closed his eyes and Kairi could practically see the image of a poor scared child being circled by a crowd of taunting jeering adults, being shoved so hard that bruises bloomed on his flesh. She could see him finally falling with that desperate look of fear on his face, maybe screaming as they descended on him like hyenas. 

“They’d all get their turn with me and then someone would put me in my bed. I’d wake up there in the morning, unsure of how many people had raped me.” 

For a long moment, he was quiet, barely breathing. Then, he continued, “The day I ran away, my parents both decided to fuck me together. Mom was on the bottom, spreading herself and guiding me inside her. Dad was behind me, breaking into my ass. It was the worst feeling you could possibly imagine. It was as if they could devour me alive, tear me apart. When they were finished, they left me on the bed. I could hear them saying how they weren’t going to have sex with each other anymore. They were only going to fuck me.” 

“I didn’t even think. I just ran, but once I was on the street I was right back where I started. I couldn’t get a job. I couldn’t get to school because the cops were looking for me. I could only sell myself, sell my body. I was right back where I started…” he whispered. “Right back to the rape and the abuse. Right back to everything…”

Kairi tried to touch him, but he pulled away.

“It turns out that’s all anyone’s ever wanted from me.” He laughed bitterly. “Fucked up, right? They only wanted me so they could fuck me. It’s all I’ve ever been good for.”

“Please, Sora, I… I never wanted you for that.”

“Then what did you want me for, huh?” he snarled. “You say you love me yet you don’t want to fuck me! What do you want from me?!” His cerulean eyes welled and he quickly whipped his face away, hiding from her. 

She watched him trembling.

“You don’t want to fuck me…” he whispered. “You don’t seem to want anything from me… Why?”

This time, when Kairi tried to draw him into her arms, he collapsed against her. He sobbed and shuddered, desperately clutching her body. 

“I don’t understand,” he whispered. “How can you want nothing from me?”

“Sora, I love you. I… can’t imagine a day where I wake up and you’re not there. You’ve become so precious to me.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re so beautiful and so hurt… You remind me so much of me.”

His head snapped up. “Of you?”

She nodded. “I used to prostitute myself.”

“Why?” That desperation was in his voice again.

“I couldn’t stay home. It wasn’t safe for me. My mother was dead and my dad was a drinker. He never hurt me, but there wasn’t any food in the house,” she told Sora. “I was starving. I ran away and was walking the street, shivering, when someone offered me 50 bucks to blow him and I couldn’t not take the money. After that, I went to Outback Steakhouse and treated myself to a fat steak. I knew that’s what I had to keep doing to survive.” 

“Riku and Xion befriended me. They pulled me off the street. They helped me and there was nothing in it for them. They didn’t want anything from me.” Kairi rubbed his back. “Xion was dying from cancer. She needed a bone marrow transplant. That was the only thing they ever took from me.” She smiled softly. “Xion saved my life and I saved hers. We’re square. We’re friends.”

“But… I never did anything for you,” Sora whispered.

“That’s not true,” Kairi said and hugged him tightly. “You make breakfast every morning. I’d starve without you.”

That drew a small strangled laughed from him and he pushed back lightly to look at her. “Really?”

Kairi nodded. “I love you, Sora. Can you believe me?”

He hesitated, but finally nodded. “Yes, I think I do, but I can’t…”

Kairi smiled and gently kissed his cheek. “I know. I’ll wait for you.”

His eyes met hers, hopeful and trusting, soft and gentle. Then, he laid his head against her shoulder, listening to her heartbeat. She felt his body get heavy as he fell asleep and lay down beside him, cradling him tightly. She thought of what he had been through, of what she had been through… But with him in her arms, for once, she didn’t have any nightmares.

X X X

I think about one more part to this story. 

Questions, comments, concerns?


	3. Part III

Last chapter. Kind of short, but there wasn’t much to cover.

X X X

It had been two weeks since Kairi and Sora had spilled their hearts to each other in the hospital. Since then, Kairi thought they had become much closer. Sora was becoming comfortable with the scars on his body. Where he used to hide his naked flesh from her like he was a hideous monster, he now sometimes went for hours with no shirt. He was beginning to allow her to touch the scars on his body. It was once such occasion when Kairi kissed his lips for the very first time.

They were lying on the couch, watching CSI on television and making halfhearted guesses at who the killer was. By now, neither of them was paying any attention to the television. Kairi was leaning over him, straddling his hips, hands ghosting lightly over his abdomen. Sora was touching her hips, gazing up into her eyes with perfect trust. 

He trusted her. 

He knew she wouldn’t hurt him, wouldn’t rape him. 

Gently, she leaned down, breath light and soft on his face. She hesitated, gazing into his eyes.

“You won’t hurt me,” he whispered and lifted his chin. 

His breath was light on her face, soft and sweet. The first brush of her lips on his was softer and more tender than anything he had ever felt before. He ran his hands down her back and gently held her lower back, encouraging her to press fully against him. Kairi nestled against him, threading her fingers through his soft chocolate hair, and kissed him deeply. He parted his lips, opened his mouth to her, but she did not delve into him. 

She pulled back and whispered, “Is this alright? Are you okay?”

He lifted his face to hers and kissed her timidly. “I trust you,” he whispered. “I think if there was ever anyone I could trust my heart with, I would be you, and…” he looked away. “I think I’m ready to love you. I know you won’t hurt me.”

Kairi smiled and kissed him again. 

She wasn’t exactly sure what happened, but a few minutes later his hands had slipped beneath her shirt and were delicately touching her bared skin. Sora held her tightly, tucking his lips into her neck and breathing hotly against her ear. 

“Sora, wait, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I can wait,” she whispered, pushing weakly at his shoulders.

“You’ve waited long enough,” Sora whispered. “I want to feel you. I want to touch you. If that’s alright?”

“Of course,” she whispered. 

Then, they had shucked all their clothing and were pressed wholly naked against each other. Sora’s skin was damaged with crags of broken bones and scars, but was as soft as living velvet. Kairi felt as if her own skin was scaly and dry, but Sora touched her as if she was something made of porcelain. Though Kairi had been with many, no one made her feel the way Sora was making her feel. He placed an open mouth kiss on her collarbone, lapping at her pulse. 

He was an expert. Just as she thought those words, he breathed into her ear, “I’m afraid. Will you be gentle?”

“You don’t have to…” she began.

“I want to, but please…” he interrupted, “Be gentle.”

Kairi nodded.

She was on top of him, thighs on either side of his hips with his stiff straining member like a pole beneath her. She was already slick and wet, waiting for him. Gently, she parted herself and touched him gingerly with the tips of her fingers. Sora sucked in a deep breath, muscles in his chest rippling with tension. Kairi bent to kiss him at the same moment she sheathed him deeply inside her. He was big and full and oh-so warm. Her moan vibrated against his lips and he gripped her hips, relishing the warm softness of her flesh.

“Kairi,” he whispered. “You feel… amazing…”

She blushed cutely and he cupped her cheeks, cradling her face. “Can I move or do you need a moment?”

“Move,” she gasped as he rolled his hips experimentally. 

Smiling, Sora made their love everything she had ever wanted from sex. He was big and filling, erasing the emptiness she usually felt deep inside. She was used to men caring only for their own pleasure, ignoring hers, but Sora was somehow making her pleasure perfect and intense. He stroked her clit tenderly, bringing her to the knife of pleasure, and thrusting deep into her. 

Kairi gripped his shoulders tightly, gasping his name. Sora smiled, enjoying the wave her face contorted in pleasure. He had pleasured women before, but this… knowing he was making Kairi feel good after all she had done for him was Heaven on Earth. It intensified his own pleasure. 

“Do you want me to stop?” he whispered as his pace became erratic, but not less powerful.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, putting her fingers through the satiny cool of his hair. “No, stay inside,” she whispered.

He was eager to oblige, filling her smoothly and finally spilling heat inside her. Tenderly, he wrapped his arms around her back, cradling her against him. She snuggled against him, feathering her lips against a scar on his chest. She was like an angel, laying there with her arms around him.

Who knew? Maybe she was his angel… It certainly did seem like God had sent her to him that dark stormy night so long ago only moments before the skies opened up and thunder shattered the silence of the filthy city.

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns?

First, drop a review and let me know what you think! Are the characters way out of character? Does everybody hate Sora’s old life? Think I torture Sora way too much (but it's because he's so easy to be mean to, though I always make sure to give everybody a happy ending!)? Are permanently disgusted and can no longer even play Kingdom Hearts thanks to me? Loved it? Hated it? Are scared for life because of all the sex and rape? (Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and weenies!) Think I need to do more editing before I post chapters? Post to slow? Chapters are too short? Too long? Yada, yada, yada…

Second, check out my first ORIGINAL NOVEL! **The Breaking of Poisonwood by Paradise Avenger.** (Summary: People were dead. When Skye Davis bought me at a slave auction as a birthday present for his brother, I had no idea what my new life was going to be like, but I had never expected this. It all started when Venus de Luna was killed and I was to take her place, to become the new savior… Then, bad things happened and some people died. In the heart of the earth, we discovered the ancient being that Frank Davis had found and created and used to his advantage. The Poisonwood—)

I bid you adieu!


End file.
